


The One Where Katara Doesn't Make a Scene

by Marigold123



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Because this is high society, But they have to Remain Calm, F/M, Katara is mad, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Zutara, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020, and Zuko is panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marigold123/pseuds/Marigold123
Summary: I wrote this one shot for day one of Zutara Week 2020! The prompt was "Reunion" and I immediately thought of this tumblr post I saw that said: What if Katara saw Zuko at the Jasmine Dragon, but was too polite to make a scene, and instead interrogated him through an excessive amount of tea orders? This was the result!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	The One Where Katara Doesn't Make a Scene

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who may be wondering where the Fire and Water update is: I wrote this instead! Sorry! I promise chapter 6 will be written soon. Pinky swear. Also, here's the tumblr post this one shot was based on: https://marigold-123.tumblr.com/post/624561239499161600/crystalspacedisco-my-one-true-atla-wish-is-for  
> Hope you enjoy!

Katara was exhausted. When she’d volunteered to stay behind and help the Earth King with his eclipse plans, she hadn’t realized what she was getting herself into. Sure, Sokka definitely would’ve jumped at the chance to talk shop with the Earth King’s stuffy advisors, but she wasn’t a strategy junky like her brother. After Katara’s fifth or sixth vain attempt at humor (it may have involved an ill fated navy pun), the council had decided to adjourn for lunch, to her relief. A long morning of painstakingly analyzing battle plans had left her with a bad crick in her neck and an ache behind her temple so persistent she was tempted to bang her head against a wall. 

Now, as she strode down the wide promenade of the Upper Ring shopping district, she had a distinct craving. Unfortunately, she couldn’t figure out what for. A meal _?_ Her stomach had begun to grumble faintly, and as she passed by a particularly enticing noodle shop, she did find herself sorely tempted to stop and eat her weight. But no, that wasn’t it. What she really could use was a massage, but she didn’t have nearly enough time for that, a fact she faced with something close to despair. She continued down the street, dragging her feet in an attempt to make her well deserved break pass more slowly. She gazed glumly into the immaculately dressed windows of the high class shops, all full of beautiful things she had no use for or time to enjoy. Ba Sing Se Jewelers, Mimi’s Dresses and Things, Uncle Cho’s Fine Watches for Fine Earthbenders, The Jasmine Dragon… _Wait._

Katara skidded to a halt, nearly stumbling into a group of haughty society girls. They shot her dirty looks before stalking off, tittering to each other about how clumsy she was. Katara couldn’t care less. She was too busy trying to restrain her glee at the sight of the little green shop with bamboo awnings. Tea! That was exactly what she had been craving. How had she not thought of it before? It was just what she needed to calm her jittery nerves and soothe her aching muscles. Just the thought of a warm mug of chamomile with honey made her want to drool. They’d been in the city for weeks, and she’d never seen this shop before! It must be brand new, which was even more exciting. She would be one of their first customers, and what an eager customer she’d be! 

She bounded up the steps of the building and cheerfully asked the hostess for a table for one. As she was led to a secluded back corner of the cafe, she tapped her waitress on the shoulder apologetically.

“I’m sorry, but could I get a table in a more central location?” She said sweetly. People-watching was the best part of staying in the wealthy Upper Ring, and she couldn’t do that from some shady corner. 

Her hostess smiled politely and changed course to bring her to a table smack dab in the middle of the room. Katara grinned, settling into the plushly cushioned seat with a contented sigh.

“Perfect!”

“Your server will be with you shortly,” The serene hostess placed a menu in Katara’s hand before gliding back to her station at the door. 

Katara eagerly scanned the room, examining all of the wealthy patrons. She loved to make up stories in her head about these rich people’s lives, and what they got up to behind closed doors. They were all so prim and proper, she liked to imagine that they had weird little hobbies they’d never tell anyone about. 

Her eyes fell on an older woman, clad in a truly lovely forest green dress complete with a matching sash. Her hair was beginning to gray, and laugh lines made faint impressions on her faded but beautiful face. Katara decided this woman was probably a birdwatcher, able to distinguish a sparrowkeet’s call from a common wren from miles away. 

Sitting across from her was a stern looking girl who couldn’t be older than thirty, not that one could tell from her clothing. She was dressed like the kind of school marm Sokka would’ve gotten in trouble with on a regular basis if they’d had traditional schooling in the South Pole. 

This girl must be the bird watcher’s daughter, Katara decided. She pitied them, for what could they possibly have to talk about? Maybe the daughter taxidermied her mother’s favorite birds and gave them to her as gifts. Katara shuddered. _Gross._ Suddenly, the girl made eye contact with her, and Katara looked down quickly, pretending to think very hard about tea.

Katara’s mood improved even more as she perused the varied menu. All of the teas sounded incredible! She had a feeling the Jasmine Dragon was going to do very well, and she was very happy for whichever kind soul owned the establishment. She had finally decided on a jasmine chamomile blend when she heard footsteps approaching her table. She looked up with a pleasant smile on her face, ready to give the waiter her order and possibly make some meaningless small talk. 

And froze.

The waiter took no notice, preoccupied with straightening his nametag, which read ‘Lee.’

“Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, may I take your order?” he said without looking up, his pen poised over his pad of paper expectantly. 

That low rasp was almost as unmistakable as the scar covering half his face. Even with his new haircut and clad in Earth Kingdom green, there was no denying who was standing in front of her.

Zuko.

Katara sat there gaping at him for what felt like ages. _What was he doing here?_ She pinched herself to make sure this wasn’t some sort of exhaustion induced hallucination, and the pain brought her to her senses enough to feel certain that yes, the Prince of the Fire Nation was here, waiting to take her tea order.

Now, the Prince of the Fire Nation was glancing up, an expression of recognition immediately followed by panic draining the color from his face.

Whatever Zuko was doing in Ba Sing Se, Katara was prepared to face him. She was a much better waterbender now than she’d been in the North Pole, and he had another thing coming if he thought he could take her down. She uncorked her waterskins and sprang from her seat, but before she could attack, strong hands on her shoulders pushed her back into her seat gently but urgently. 

“Katara, please,” the bastard had a pleading look on his face, as if _she_ was the one who had chased _him_ all the way across the world and not the other way around. He pitched his voice lower and continued, “You’re making a scene,” he jutted his chin at the rest of the room, which continued to bustle with tea-related activity, unaware of the fuming waterbender in their midst. 

Katara ground her teeth. Zuko was right. An Upper Ring tea shop was no place for a duel. The political situation in the city was already so fragile, and she was sure that if the society women saw a firebender and waterbender fighting in broad daylight, the gossip would spread like wildfire. She’d get herself kicked out of the city. _This is what I get for insisting on a table right in the middle of the room,_ she thought bitterly, but plastering a grin on her face, eyes burning with dislike.

“What are you doing here?” She said through gritted teeth, hoping the disdain in her voice was obvious despite her falsely cheerful tone. 

Zuko scowled at the ground. 

“I can’t tell you that,” he sounded defensive, which was unlike him. She’d never known Zuko to be ashamed of anything he did, ever. He didn’t care about what others thought of him, or how he hurt people. 

Emboldened by this fact, she stared him down.

“Tell. Me. Why. You’re. Here.” She enunciated every word very clearly, her voice like ice.

Zuko sighed in exasperation, which Katara found ludicrous. It was _she_ who’d just gotten out of the longest and most boring meeting of her life. _She_ who, while looking forward to a nice cup of tea, had instead been confronted with her old enemy wearing a silly green uniform and acting as if he wasn’t a literal war criminal. She supposed he’d probably been startled to see her too, but now that she thought of it, he hadn’t seemed surprised, which made the whole thing even more suspicious. 

She narrowed her eyes.

“Here to spy on the Avatar and report back to your daddy, are you?” That must be it. Why else would he be working at an Earth Kingdom tea shop? The Zuko she knew would never be caught dead in that much green without a good reason.

Zuko’s cheeks colored slightly.

“What? No!” he exclaimed, his hands tightening slightly on his notepad, which he shoved back into his apron pocket when he realized he was still clutching it as if the furious girl in front of him still planned to order tea. 

Katara wished Toph were here. She could really use the Earthbender’s lie detection abilities right about now.

“Then why are you here? Shouldn’t you be on some nasty Fire Nation ship somewhere, yelling at your poor uncle and terrorizing small children?” she spat. 

Zuko flinched as if she’d slapped him, which just confused her even more. Since when did he object to terrorizing people?

“I told you, I can’t say,” He sounded almost apologetic now, which was a somewhat unsettling tone to hear from the person who had once tied her to a tree and threatened her life. 

Then again, this Zuko didn’t really resemble the boy who’d offered to ‘save her from the pirates.’ Sure, his hair was longer and he was noticeably thinner, but it was more than that. This Zuko held himself differently. Where the old Zuko was tightly coiled and full of tense energy, this Zuko seemed relaxed, as if the string keeping him rigidly upright had been cut or at least loosened significantly. She hadn’t examined his face very closely when they’d met in the past (it’s hard to clock someone’s features when you’re also trying to deflect their fireballs), but she could recall consistent purple bags under his eyes that just weren’t there anymore. This Zuko looked well rested, and his skin no longer held the sallow tone she’d remembered. The quiet desperation in his eyes had been replaced with something that seemed almost like contentment. He looked… Happy. Or at least as happy as she’d ever seen him. 

Katara decided to soften her approach somewhat. She smiled sweetly and picked up her menu from where it lay discarded on the table.

“I’ll have the jasmine chamomile blend with just a dash of honey, please,” she batted her eyes, the picture of a perfect customer. 

Zuko blinked at her dumbly. He’d been expecting the water whip, and this was far more unsettling.

“What?” he managed. 

“I said, I’d like the jasmine chamomile blend with just a dash of honey,” she continued to smile serenely.

“You’re not going to attack me?” Zuko sounded both confused and suspicious, which at least meant they were finally on the same page, emotionally speaking. 

“Of course not! Why would you ever say such a thing?” she forced a twinkling laugh for the benefit of a hostess passing close by. 

“Okay…” He trailed off, backing away from the table nervously. He didn’t turn his back to her until he reached the kitchen door, which he practically sprinted through in an effort to avoid any sneak attacks.

Katara smiled wickedly to herself. She was going to get him to talk, by any means necessary.

* * *

Zuko returned to her table a few minutes later, piping hot cup of tea in tow. He placed it down in front of her gingerly, careful not to spill the scalding liquid. 

“Anything else?” He brushed his hands on his apron and looked at her hopefully, as though she’d truly decided to accept his uncharacteristic career change with no further protest, and was content to simply enjoy her tea. _As if._

“What are you plotting? Are you here to spy? Or are you here to capture Aang again? If so, allow me to refresh your memory of how well that’s gone for you in the past,” Katara shot an array of questions at him in quick succession, never pausing to take a breath.

Sweat began to bead on Zuko’s forehead.

“Whoops! Forgot the honey for your tea. My apologies,” He sped away from the table faster than Katara thought possible, weaving through the crowded cafe before slamming through the kitchen door, finally safe from Katara’s interrogation.

This may be more difficult than she'd thought.

* * *

The next hour or so passed in what could only be described as a cold war of sorts. Katara would order a pastry which Zuko would retrieve, but before she could force him to answer her questions, he would dash away, citing some forgotten nutmeg or chipped cup or bland brew that he _absolutely had to take care of, my apologies._ This cycle continued until she was surrounded by empty plates, her stomach practically bursting (just because she had an ulterior motive for her orders didn’t mean she wasn’t going to enjoy them). She was growing frustrated. Her lunch break had ended long ago, and the Earth King’s advisors were probably wondering where she was. Though she was sure they’d be more than happy to start without her, she didn’t think it reflected well on the Avatar for Katara to miss such an important meeting. She had to get the information she needed and get out of here.

When Zuko returned to her table this time, Katara had a plan. He poured fresh honey into what must have been her fourth cup of tea, and when he straightened back up, she smiled blandly. 

“If you don’t tell me what you’re doing in Ba Sing Se in the next thirty seconds, I will start screaming at the top of my lungs, so help me God,” her voice was sugary, as if she’d simply asked him just _where_ he’d gotten that _lovely_ green apron. 

_How’s that for making a scene?_

“I’m sorry, Katara,” he sounded genuinely remorseful, but wouldn’t budge. 

Katara decided to change tactics.

“Of course, I could always do a little demonstration for your lovely customers, if you’d prefer it…” She twirled her pointer finger casually, making the tea in her cup spiral into a tiny whirlpool. 

He paled considerably (which was difficult, considering his skin was already borderline translucent), and a muscle in his jaw began to twitch. _Jackpot._

“Seriously, I can’t-” he began, but was interrupted by a distinct voice calling from the kitchens, lamenting the lack of cinnamon in stock. 

Katara’s ears perked up. She’d know that voice anywhere. So Iroh was here with him after all. _Interesting_. 

“If you won’t talk to me, maybe your Uncle will be more forthcoming,” she raised her eyebrows and made to rise from the table.

“Wait!” Zuko hissed, holding his hands up in surrender, “Fine. But you can’t tell anyone,” He spoke so low that she had to lean in slightly to hear him. 

There was real fear on his face, and for the first time, Katara’s blood chilled. There probably wasn’t much that could scare the Prince of the Fire Nation, but he looked legitimately afraid as he swore her to secrecy. 

_What happened to you, Zuko?_

* * *

“...Wow,” Katara exhaled for the first time since Zuko had begun his story, leaning back in her chair in shock.

“Yeah,” Zuko said flatly. He seemed a bit desensitized, which was concerning, but Katara didn’t have the mental bandwidth to delve into that at the moment. 

She couldn’t believe what she’d just been told. Zuko, an Earth Kingdom refugee? Disgraced and disowned by his father and sister? _Freeing Appa?_ Not to mention the fact that _Zuko_ was the infamous Blue Spirit who had saved Aang from prison! It was almost too much to comprehend, but it made sense in a way. No wonder he seemed so different. This Zuko was a totally different person. 

“So, now what? Are you Zuko and Iroh, teamasters, from now until eternity?” Katara asked. Now that she didn’t consider him a looming threat, she was interested in hearing about his plans.

Zuko hesitated.

“I don’t know. Uncle seems so happy, and I would never want to take that away from him. But I can’t just sit idly by, making tea while my father attempts to destroy everything,” There was real pain in the way Zuko’s voice strained, and Katara pitied him. It must be difficult to go on a deep personal journey just to realize your dad is an asshole who should probably die for the good of mankind. 

Katara made a decision right then and there. She scribbled her Upper Ring address down on her napkin.

“Meet me at that address tonight. Midnight,” She said under her breath, sliding the napkin towards him covertly.

“Why?” He still sounded suspicious, as if she’d still attack him after everything he just told her. 

“Do you want to stop your father?” She stared at him, imploring him to answer the way she hoped he would.

“More than anything,” he said firmly. Katara didn’t need Toph’s abilities to know he was telling the truth.

“Then I’ve got a job for you. Have you ever heard of the Day of Black Sun?”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! My first ever contribution to Zutara week. I had a blast writing this, because it's fun to think about what might have happened if Zuko had gotten that extra push in the right direction at the end of season 2. If you liked this story, let me know by leaving me a comment!
> 
> Also, if you liked this you also may like my long form fic called Fire and Water Don't Mix- it's a Zutara slowburn season 3 rewrite!


End file.
